


Dress

by 9r7g5h



Series: Distress Saga [4]
Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the third wedding that dress was to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress

Taking a deep breath, trying to steady the nerves that were racing through him, Felix, despite having been told that it would be better for him to wait in the church foyer, knocked on the door and, hearing that it was okay for him to come in, entered the room where his little baby girl was getting ready for her wedding day.

Seeing her standing there, wearing the dress that her mother had worn to their own, it was all that he could do to keep the tears off of his face and smile.

"What do you think, Daddy," she asked softly as she turned to fully to face him, her eyes bright as she ran her hands over the aged cloth, smoothing out the wrinkles that had appeared as she moved. Although the fabric was closer to cream then white, the dress, despite their best efforts, having aged over the years, it was still as if he was looking at a picture. "How do I look?"

"You look wonderful, sweetheart," Felix said with a sigh as he jumped onto the chair she had been occupying a moment before so that he could place a kiss on her forehead, his eyes glistening as he did so. "Absolutely wonderful."

"Is your head full of rocks, Fix-It," Vanellope asked from the other side of the room, drawing his attention for the first time to show that she was there. "There isn't a word to describe how awesome you look, kid." Reaching up to pull the veil off of the table, Vanellope carefully gathered it into her arms before walking over, handing the last thing that the bride would need to be ready for her big day up to him.

"Look who's calling who a kid," she teased as Felix reached up to attach the veil to her hairpiece, bending her head slightly so that he could work without having to stretch. "You're the one who's still nine, Aunt Vanellope."

"Don't be deceived by my deceptively youthful looks, kid," Vanellope replied with a laugh as she climbed up onto the chair next to Felix, her words becoming muffled as she pulled at her skin to make a face in the mirror. "I might look and act nine, but if you want to get technical, I'm over forty."

"Yah, a forty-year-old who I still need to wrestle into a bath," Ralph said with a chuckle as he poked his head in through the door, looking for the rest of his missing family before the wedding was to start. The look in his eyes softening as Felix finally finished attaching the veil, straightening it so that the netting hung properly from the crown on her head, it was with a sigh similar to Felix's that he fully entered the room, leaning down to place a quick kiss on her cheek before wiping at his eyes. "You look beautiful, kid. Now come on," he said, the last sentence said to Vanellope as he reached over and picked her up, ignoring her squirming and protests as they left the room. "There're still things we need to finish getting ready before it starts. And stop wiggling! Your dress is going to get wrinkled."

"Hey, Daddy," his daughter said softly as they watched the doors close behind the others, a faraway look in her eyes as she sat in the chair across from Felix, telling him that she was thinking about something far more than she should have been. "Do…do you think Mom would have approved of him?" Just from the way she said the word, Felix knew exactly who she was talking about, and, unfortunately, it was with a sigh that he had to shrug.

"Of Markowski," he asked, finally forcing himself to name the man who he would be giving his daughter away to in just a few hours' time. "To be honest, sweetheart, I'm not entirely sure. Your mother was his commanding officer, and while he's improved over the years, he wasn't exactly the best of space marines when she knew him. But you know what," he added with a soft smile, reaching up to force his daughter to meet his gaze, "so long as he makes you happy, I'm sure she would have loved to have him as a son-in-law."

"I miss her sometimes," she confessed quietly as she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes as she just talked to her father. "I never got to meet her, but still I miss her. I wish she could have been here."

"I do too, sweetheart," Felix replied with a sniff, though he quickly forced himself to grin as he swiped his thumb under her eyes, getting rid of the slight bit of moisture that had built up there. "Hey, don't cry," he said gently, his tone resembling the one he had used when she was younger and upset over the monsters she had been sure were in her closet. "My little girl is getting married, so aren't I supposed to be the one upset? You've grown up into a woman far too fast for my liking," he admitted, though his last few words were hoarse as he spoke them. Turning away so that he could clear his throat, it was to a smile that he turned back, her arms already wrapping around his waist so that she could bury her face into the crook of his neck, just like she had always done when she was little.

"I've been twenty-four for the last five years, Daddy," she said softly, closing her eyes as Felix returned her hug, "but I'm still your daughter first. No matter what, I'll _always_ be your little girl."

"And that's why it was so hard to give Markowski my permission when he asked if he could ask you to marry him," Felix said with shuddering words, his lip trembling as he tightened his hold on her. For a long moment, father and daughter stayed like that, composing their emotions from the comfort of each other's arms. Finally pulling away, Felix gently pushed on her shoulder until she was staring into the mirror next to them, the two of them looking a mess from their moment of weakness. Pulling out a handkerchief to wipe away the thin lines of black that marked her cheeks, a real smile crossed his lips as he started pointing out her features to her.

"You've got your mother's eyes, her chin, her smile, and her height. If you wore your hair a bit shorter, it probably would look like hers as well. Really, the only thing you got from me is a high-definition version of my nose," Felix said with a laugh as he tapped his finger on the tip of it, causing her to laugh as well, the childish motion driving away the last of their foul mood from before. "Sweetheart," he said seriously, eyes soft as he rested his chin on her shoulder, staring into the mirror with her, "your mother is here for your wedding, because every day I see her in you. The only thing she's not here to do is tell you how proud she is of you, so that's what I'm here to make sure you always know."

"Thank you, Daddy," she said softly, her smile finally reaching her eyes at his words, her head tilting so that she was leaning hers against his. "I love you."

"And I love you, sweetheart, very, very much."

For a while longer Felix stayed, the two of them talking and laughing as they waited for the final hours to pass until the wedding was set to begin. Taking his leave as Vanellope and the other woman that his daughter had asked to be part of her bridal precession came in to give a report on how things were going, it was with a sudden determination that he began to make his way over to the other side of the church, one specific room where one _very_ specific man waited his target.

Reaching the hall that would take him into the groom's chambers, Felix stopped as he caught sight of Kohut, Green, and Johnson making their way toward him from the opposite side, their matching expressions grim as they caught sight of him. Coming to a halt in full formation, the three of them saluted before allowing themselves to relax, a testament to the amount of respect that they still held for the shorter man. Nodding at them in return, for a few short moments none of them moved, awkwardly trying to avoid each other gaze as they tried to determine why, exactly, they were all there. Eventually, it was Felix who broke the silence, just coming out and asking.

"What are you fellas doing over here? Aren't you supposed to be by the alter by now?"

"We're his best men," Johnson pointed out slowly, though it did nothing to explain why there were there of all places. Plus, when combined with the looks on their faces as they glanced down the hall at the door they were all trying to get to, Felix had to accept that their pre-wedding visit to the soldier was not about their parts in the ceremony.

"Markowski's no longer part of the Happy Uncle Club," Green finally growled, cracking his knuckles as he spoke, something he usually only did right before he was either going to kill cy-bugs or punch someone's face in. "We thought that it would be best if we gave him some _advice_ on how to treat our niece."

"You remember the drill, Fix-It," Kohut reminded him with a smirk, the memory of the three of them catching the shorter man just before his own nuptials still good for a laugh when they were feeling in the mood for one. "We figured that we would give Markowski a similar rundown of things he could and couldn't do, along with a _detailed_ list of what would happen if he broke any of our rules."

"Glad to see we're all on the same page then, gentlemen," Felix said with a half-smile as he turned down the corridor, the other three men falling into step behind him. "I was going to talk to him myself, but it's probably best that we all go ahead and say what we have to say together. This way we aren't wasting too much time before the wedding." Reaching up to open the door, Felix sidestepped so that he was holding it open for the three men behind him, motioning for them to enter first. "Please, after you."

Nodding their thanks to the shorter man, the three filed in and quickly pulled Markowski from his dressing room to sit him down in one of the chairs that was there, surrounding him so that there was no possible way to escape. Smiling a small, dark smile, Felix closed the door and went to join them.

By the time the wedding was beginning to start, Felix actually felt a lot closer to his soon-to-be son-in-law, the two of them having reached a certain understanding during the two hours that they had talked. They both knew exactly where the other stood on certain issues, and there was no way that their wires were going to get crossed.

It kind of helped that, as Felix held out his arm for his daughter to take so that he could walk her down the aisle, the fear was still quite clear in the groom's and his three best men's eyes, for all of them knew, without a doubt, that Felix _could_ and _would_ be able to easily fulfill the promises he had made in that room. And that scared all of them more than any cy-bug ever had.


End file.
